Psycho Jenny
Psycho Jenny was one of the most powerfull demons, with the ability to manipulate time and alter peoples memories, she is even the only person other than God and his highest command of Angels to have realization of the time loop she and her master were forever trapped in. Appearance Psycho Jenny has frequently changed her look, in the original manga she had a beautiful human body with a large disfigured head with long flowing white hair, later in Devilman Lady a Psycho Jenny appears massive in size having only legs and arms coming out of her hair and no body, Later on in Darkside she has a very different appearance to usual style, she had a body of a voluptuous human woman with black markings covering her entire body, she had a large crooked smile, bulging eyes and long thin ears and long flowing white hair. The large Eyes and permanant smile are allways present. Powers and Abilities Psycho Jenny was amongst the most powerful and intelligent of the demons, she could control the minds of people and fire bolts of energy from her hands, she could fly and change size and appearance at will, she had knowledge of the time loop God had placed her and the rest of her kind in, she was able to hide all traces of her existence from God's Angels and could jump in and out of reality with great ease. Personality Psycho Jenny is strange, speaking very little when spoken to often just stareing blankly, however she does seem to care about her master Satan, and dosent seem to hold any hate towards the human race, but dos find her masters love for Fudo slightly foolish. History Devilman At an unknown point in time the demoness known as Psycho Jennysends her master down to earth wipeing his memories and replaceing them with a recently desceased boy named Ryo Asuka, She then manipulates the minds of Asuka's father and freinds to recognise him as the boy. Afterwards Jenny creates a bizzare object named the Demon Mask which she leaves for Profesor Asuka to deliberately find and bring back to his home where he learns about demons, as does his "Son" rediscover them. A long while later after the demons had devastated Tokyo, Akira Fudo stepped out to slaughter as many as he could, and after having killed many he is stopped in his tracks by a pair of eyes that continuosly flash causeing Akira to go into a meltdown, he is later taken back to Ryo Asuka's apartment. Later after retruning to his home Asuka finds all of his fathers reaserch notes gone and the mask now to be a defective model, He smashes the mask and starts to loose himself when he looks in his family photo's to see the boy Ryo Asuka not to be him, however before he could properly let it sink in his home is surronded by demons and out of them comes Psycho Jenny who then restores Asuka's true memories as the all powerfull Satan. Devilman Lady Jenny is breifly seen near the conclusion of the series where she restores both Jun Fudo and Lan Asuka's memories as Satan and helps fuse them back together, she later helps in the final battle against God. Neo Devilman Pending Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman Trivia *The Character Psycho Bear a Warrior Beast is based on Psycho Jenny. *She is a boss in the recent game Devilman II Demon Resurection. *One of the more iconic demons in the series along with Jinmen, Sirene, Zennon and Kaimu. Gallery Pjv3.png Psychogennieneo.jpg 276px-Psychogenie13.jpg Category:Demons Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Darkside of Devilman Category:Characters Category:Devilman characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Female charecters Category:Villians Category:Devil Lady Charecters Category:Devil lady (Manga) Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters